This invention relates to a lock assembly to couple a tire and wheel assembly, as mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile, in a manner to ensure safety against theft.
Deluxe automobiles often include the mounting of expensive tires and wheels on the automobile. Thieves direct their attention to these expensive items and theft thereof is frequent. Heretofore, for safety against theft, car drivers have generally used key inserted or activated cylinder locks which are applied to the locking bolts or nuts of the wheel. These key activated devices have the drawbacks of being easily unlocked or "picked" by hair pins or the like.